<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crashdown by MayGlenn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772678">Crashdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn'>MayGlenn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1947 crash, Gen, IN SPACE!, Kid Fic, Prequel, Refugees, Space Flight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the crash in 1947.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabel Evans &amp; Max Evans &amp; Michael Guerin, Louise Truman &amp; Nora Truman, Michael Guerin &amp; Nora Truman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crashdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His mother’s friend and her daughter were nice, and the boy didn’t mind spending time with them on the ship. His mother’s friend made nice snacks, and even though she didn’t let him play with her sword, she did let him and her daughter play with everything else in the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most everyone stayed in pods for the journey, so they got to wander about a lot, holding one-sided conversations with the other passengers. They were going to find a new, freer world, away from the cult, and they had rescued the cult leader’s young clone from his fate worse than death—growing up to become the new cult leader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This boy was quiet, and he didn’t talk to anyone. He did cry sometimes, or lash out with his powers, but his mother and her friend would just hold him, or put him in a pod until he calmed down. Sometimes, the other children could soothe his antisocial moods, but his mother’s friend was best at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You see that one? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The girl giggled, pointing to a glowing pod. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He looks like the Leader! Isn’t that funny?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah he does. What a dumb face</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the boy agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third boy started crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, look, I didn’t mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>you. Your face won’t be that dumb. Look, that’s not even him. The Leader didn’t come with us. My mother promised.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My mother will be the new Leader,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the girl said haughtily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And my mother knows where we’re going. It’s okay. It’s going to be safe. We’ll look after you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mothers found them there, now getting the traumatized little boy to laugh and poke at the pod with the stranger in it. The stranger was asleep, in deep stasis, of course, so no harm done, so the girl’s mother scolded them only gently when she found them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression changed when she saw who was in the pod, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two mothers turned to each other, and the girl’s mother ushered the children away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From somewhere on the ship, they heard a crash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scared little boy started to cry. The other two children comforted him, while the girl’s mother steered them towards their stasis pods. An explosion had them all screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl and the crying boy were only too happy to go inside their stasis pods, where everything was quiet and safe and nothing could get them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to go in my pod</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the little boy with curly hair said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to help my mother.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’ll be right back, dear one. Your mother and I will figure out what’s going on, and do whatever we have to to keep you safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have to jettison that pod now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his own mother said, rushing in. She was holding a sword now, too, and the little boy’s eyes were huge with admiration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were huge, too, but more in alarm, in not wanting him to have heard that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My son, why are you not in your pod? It’s not safe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother rushed to a console. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re going down too fast. Someone else is awake, sabotaging the controls. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can help! </span>
  </em>
  <span>the boy insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We need to take care of Him first,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her friend replied, nodding back at the rows of pods where the man who looked like their Leader still slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll find the saboteur, you jettison that pod. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother knelt in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can help, by staying here with your friends. They’re going to need your help not being afraid when they wake up on a new world. Can you do that for me, my son? We’ll wake you up when it is safe.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mother kissed his forehead, and he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get in your pod, my son, we’re going to have to vent the ship.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry! I have to do it now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mother’s friend was over by the Leader’s pod, detaching it from the cables that kept it fixed in place on the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked back, a man he didn’t recognize stood behind his mother, holding a length of pipe from somewhere on the ship. The man with dark eyes looked terrified, the kind of terrified that made one dangerous, the way the boy’s new friend sometimes looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother, behind you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The boy said just before he was pulled into the tranquility of his stasis pod and knew no more. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twenty-fifth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "explosion."</p><p>Telepathy and no-names made this an interesting experiment! Also an in-joke because this is literally how much information the show has given us about the aliens and I would bet any scene about the crash landing on Earth would be no names, no dialogue, zero new information just like this. 😅 Maybe some feelings but only because there's cute kids involved.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>